Spider: a symbiotic tale
by nataku2709
Summary: What if on that fateful day at Our Lady Of Saints church things had happened differently between Peter Parker and the symbiote...


The sky was dark, nimble clouds had gathered around New York, making people aware of the rain that was to come. Peter Parker, in his black suit, jumped into the area where the bell was. He knew that he had to give up the suit.

"You cannot leave us, Parker" said a voice in Peter's head.

"Yes, I can!" shouted Peter as he hit the bell as hard as he could.

"**Ahhh**!" both the symbiote and Peter shouted together, causing it to sound like a monster crying for pain. Peter's ears had never hurt this much before, he could not bear the loud sound any longer.

"Stop it!" exclaimed the symbiote in his mind, "It's no use fighting against us, we have permanently bonded together and can no longer be separated ! If you try to hurt us, you will end up hurting yourself too!"

"At least that could weaken you." replied Peter and continued to hit the bell.

"**Arghhhhhhhhh** !" Again, it hurt both of them, causing Peter to lose the strength to hit the bell again and the will to fight off the symbiote as he did not have the strength to.

"We are so disappointed, Peter, as you still want to weaken us, well, we will just have to make ourselves stronger!" said the symbiote as Peter's mask suddenly started to rip open around the ear, revealing a large maw filled with jagged teeth.

"**Why is there sharp teeth on my mask**?" screamed Peter with a frightened yet already deeper voice. At the same time, Peter felt something long moving inside his mouth and had no choice but to open his new maw, releasing a snake like tongue which slithered down to below his crotch dripping green acid like saliva.

As Peter's body started to grow taller and bulkier from the symbiosis, the symbiote tried to subconsciously influence his host into calming down seeing his state of panic.

"Calm down, Parker" hissed the symbiote "This is our original look, like this we shall be stronger, better".

As Peter's panic started to recede with the symbiote's influence, he watched his fingers sharpening into thick black claws, his pecs bulging on his chest and his six pack evolving into a hard eight pack. His original white tame-looking spider symbol was also changing into a white fierce-looking spider design. Its legs becoming much longer, connected with the legs of the spider at the back.

Finally The oval white eye patches sharpened into jagged lightning bolts matching the rest of his gruesome features. Peter's personality was now beginning to blend with the symbiote forming a new entity with a new name: Spider

Meanwhile, Eddie Brock , who was praying in the church heard someone above the church so he went to the clock tower room to check. As he stepped inside the room, he saw a giant monster staring at him and immediately became frightened by the look of its face. "**You! Eddie Brock! A loser!**" said the monster.

"Who are you?" asked Eddie bravely. "**Who are we? We are Spider! And we will toy with you tonight**!" said the new being in a snarled tone ,a fanged smirk appearing on his face . As Eddie turned to run away, the monster caught hold of his legs and crushed him towards the wall.

Then, as Iron-man was passing through, he heard a loud crash from the church and went to investigate. Upon seeing this new Spider-man, he quickly called Johnny Storm to stop the fight as he knew thanks to Reed Richards that symbiotes were weak to fire.

"Stop harming Brock!" shouted Peter in his mind.  
"We do not understand" said the symbiote " According to your memories, this man is your rival,we can finally get rid of him."  
"Leave him alone, he doesn't deserve to die" said Peter.

As Spider was about to leave the church, their spider-sense went off as Johnny Storm arrived and burnt him with his flames. "**Arghhhhhhhhh**!." shouted the bonded duo as they could not tolerate the pain caused by the fire. Knowing that they were no match yet, they escaped. "Damn it," said Johnny.

As soon as Peter got back to his apartment, the grim suit seemed to disappear inside the pores of his body. Feeling suddenly exhausted , Peter just had time to reach his bed before sinking into deep sleep.

As Peter opened his eyes, he found himself into some kind of grayish room full of cobwebs everywhere, in the middle of the room, a black puddle appeared from the ground, taking on a humanoid figure with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Parker..." the figure hissed as it began to creep towards Peter. "Get away from me!" he shouted as he took a step back. "It's too late" the symbiote hissed, "We are already bonded physically, we need you to accept us now!"

"I refuse" said Peter, "We...I won't let you control me" Peter shouted once again. "You do not understand don't you ?" the symbiote hissed, "We do not want to control you" said the symbiote "We just want to partner with you".

"How can I trust you?"  
Peter watched as a black tendril from the symbiote touched his head. He closed his eyes, flashes of the symbiote race past flowing through his head.

"You...'re saying the truth, you want to belong rather than dominate" realized Peter after opening his eyes

"What will happen to me, to **us** if we join minds ?" asked Peter "We will become one being but if your will is strong enough, you will stay in charge and we will assist you." answered the symbiote  
"Join with us willingly, we are meant to be one ! ". Peter hesitated for a second then said: "I hope I won't regret it but okay, do it".

The symbiote latched all his mass upon Peter's body ,a fleeting smile appeared on his fanged face as Peter woke up from this dream at this very moment.

"A dream ?" whispered Peter to himself. Peter went in front of his mirror and unsure of himself willed the symbiote on.

A grin appeared on Peter's face as the black substance covered it's feet in it's warm embrace, following by his legs and thighs which grew twice as big and strong. It, then, began to latch upon Peter's upper body, his pecs, abs and biceps bulging with newly corded muscles. As the symbiote finally started crawling upon his neck and covered his face, Peter's mask split and opened to reveal his fanged maw and his tongue

Peter suddenly opened his eyes and felt more alive than he ever had been in his life, he could hear the symbiote whispering in his head, encouraging him.

He went through his window, the white spider glowing on his black, muscular form until he reached the rooftop and then roared as loud as possible, suddenly feeling a great amount of strength and power flowing through their body. "**Now that we have fully bonded together Spider-man and the symbiote are no more, "WE ARE SPIDER**" !


End file.
